Tortoise Dormitory
寮|Tōtasu Ryō}} is one of the eight dormitories of the Academy, being it the worst dormitory of all the dormitories in the Academy, and is the dormitory of the male students with the lowest grades. Etymology Appearance Exterior Tortoise Dormitory's exterior is composed of an old three-storey building in the georgian style of architecture that has five white chimneys on its slate shingle hip roof, with white balustrades, pinkish white brick walls, a white string course between its first and second floors, several rectangular windows, an arch leading to the dormitory's entrance, a paneled wooden two-door door, a turtle shell shape nameplate engraved with the dormitory's name, Tortoise Hall, various trees, shrubs and flowering plants surrounding the building, and a river beside the building. Interior Tortoise Dormitory's building's interior is worn out with a cracked ceiling, sooty walls, and a wooden floor. It is composed of a lobby, bedrooms with bathrooms, a dining hall and the dormitory locker. Lobby The lobby is composed of a hall with two wooden doors at each side of its walls and a carpeted floor by the entrance where an arch leads further inside wherein it has a circular wooden table with a brown vase filled with red roses on top which serves as the lobby's centrepiece, a rectangular wooden table with a candlestick telephone on top by the wall, a wooden spiral staircase, and several various wooden framed paintings hanged on its walls. Students' Lodging Room The students' lodging room is a bedroom, with a bathroom, meant for two students whose size is around 20.06 metres square. Its entrance is a paneled wooden door with a turtle shell shape nameplate engraved with the lodgers' name. Raishin Akabane's room is located at the second floor of the building. Its door has the turtle shell shape nameplate engraved with his name, Raishin Akabane. Raishin Akabane's room's interior is composed of three gold call bells; Telephone; for a call for a telephone call for a lodger, Dining Hall; for a call from the dormitory's dining hall for a lodger, and Visitor; for a call for a visitor for a lodger, at the top of its entrance door, paneled wooden doors at its wall at the entrance door, a chandelier hanging on the ceiling, two creaking wooden beds with a cream-white pillow and bedsheets, a wooden study desk with a lampshade, books and an accompanying wooden chair, a closet, a gold mirror, a square tatami table, with a hearth at its centre that is covered by a wooden panel when not in use, a fire place by the wall with a lampshade on top, a small rectangular wooden table with a vase filled with pink flowers on top beside the the fireplace, various wooden framed paintings hanged on its walls, cream-white curtained windows, a carpeted floor, and a paneled wooden door leading to the room's bathroom which is composed of a nature designed Byoubu, a white bathtub with a gold shower, a wooden stool, a wooden toilet by a cream-white curtained window, and a cream-white vase beside the toilet. August Veyron's room is located beside Raishin Akabane's room. Dinning Hall System Dormitories have a dining hall wherein a student may dine. A student selects an item from the menu which is then served to one. A student pays a fee for one's food expenses in the dormitory separate from one's basic lodging fee in the dormitory. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Three days after Raishin and Yaya arrived in Liverpool and entered the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart, evening, inside Raishin's room in the Tortoise Dormitory, while Raishin was lying on his bed, Yaya started making aggressive advances on him as Raishin then resisted her. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Known Boarders * August Veyron * Raishin Akabane Image Gallery Exterior Tortoise Dormitory Nameplate.png|Tortoise Dormitory nameplate in the anime. Tortoise Dormitory Front Door.png|Tortoise Dormitory front door in the anime. Interior Tortoise Dormitory Lobby.png|Tortoise Dormitory lobby in the anime. Raishin Akabane's Room Raishin Akabane's Room Nameplate.png|Raishin Akabane's room nameplate in the anime. Raishin Akabane's Room.png|Raishin Akabane's room in the anime. Raishin Akabane's Room's Bathroom.png|Raishin Akabane's room's bathroom in the anime. Trivia * Tortoise Dormitory's layout design in the anime may be based on the layout design of Bodley's Court of King's College of Cambridge University in Cambridge in England in the United Kingdom. Note # Tortoise Dormitory is referred to as Tortoise Hall in the anime since Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart is located in the United Kingdom wherein a dormitory is usually called a hall of residence which is commonly referred to as a hall. See Also * Gryphon Dormitory * Raphael Dormitory References Category:Locations Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Dormitories